metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Judgment Drop
Funny Story This is off topic, but I made up a really funny story with this room. Samus was in Judgment Drop, having just completed Aether navigation. Looking down into the abyss below, she said, meh, and jumped down. Two Space Pirates were below, talking about what they should do to kill Samus. Then, one of them said, "I wish Samus would die!" and then she fell on top of them, getting knocked out. The aforementioned Pirate said, "Hey! Samus is dead! I have killed the great Samus Aran with dumb luck!" He tells all the other Pirates, even the ones not on Aether at the time, and they had a party. They tied Samus (in her Light Suit) to a rotisserie and began turning her. She woke up, and asked, "What is going on?" all the Pirates saw and started running around screaming. She lay a Power Bomb and blew up all of the Pirates. lol. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Can someone check the game to see if Judgement Pit is actually spelled Judgment Pit? I suspect it is. In addition, could HK or any of the other European editors check their spellings for these two rooms? If there is a change, I'd like the article to mention it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I will look, but I highly doubt it. "Space Pirate '''grey' is so not my color". And RoyBoyX, that was too funnny! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you! *curtsies* lol --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I checked. It's Judgment Pit and Judgment Drop. No surprise really. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :For the Judgment Pit page, all these link to the old name, Judgement Pit. They need changing. http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere/Judgement_Pit&limit=500 [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you realize this, but those links are from the old template. The new one covers up the old one's links, but doesn't get rid of them...in other words, it says they link, but they really don't. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 23:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Can you fix those links if you know how? I'm gonna hit the hay soon. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, go to the page, edit, and save. Don't change anything. It puts in the new template and the link is removed. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::That's the long way. Right now, the links in the templates seem to be linked to "Judgement Pit" if you check the "What Links Here" page, but that's because the linking to pages from templates is updated in "What Links Here" when the MediaWiki runs through the . In short, it takes time for the wiki to update What Links Here. In a good couple of days, the links will be corrected. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::RAN1's right. You've got some waiting to do in these scenarios. Real pain. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC)